Strawberry Peach
by TokyoStardust
Summary: Lucian suggests Caleb should go take a bath. With him. Lucian promises it'll be innocent, but will it?


He looked down at him. His auburn hair, his freckles, his brown eyes. _"All mine." _Lucian thought, as the boy with his head rested on his lap stared at the TV. He brushed his cheek with the back of his hand. The boy smiled and closed his eyes. "Cale," Lucian said, as he opened his eyes to look at him, "Would you like to take a bath?" Caleb blushed at Lucian's suggestion. "J-just me?" He asked. "No, both of us. But don't worry, it'll be completely innocent... This time." Lucian smiled. Caleb nodded. "I'll go fill up the tub." He said, as he lifted his head from Lucian's lap. He started to get off the couch when Lucian grabbed his wrist. "Wait." He said, as he pulled him close, their faces a few inches apart. Lucian pushed Caleb's face up gently with two fingers under his chin and kissed him sweetly. He smiled and said, "Ok, now you can go." Caleb's face reddened as he walked away with a smile.

Lucian heard a door click, and a tap running. Then, unexpectedly, clothes rustling. Lucian hurriedly got up and darted to the door. With his hand on the doorknob, "Wait!" he said, as he opened the door, "Don't get undressed withou-" He looked at Caleb, who had the face of deer caught in headlights, as he froze, unclothed, climbing into the bath. "S-sorry..." Lucian stammered, as he turned away, face red. He closed the door behind him, glancing over at the still frozen Caleb occasionnally. "You wanted me to wait?" Caleb asked. It took Lucian a moment to answer. Even though he'd seen Caleb unclothed many times before, there was something about it that he couldn't get used to. "N-no... It's ok now..."

Lucian started to unzip his dress pants. He always wore a suit. But he had his jacket off at the time. Caleb began to move towards Lucian. "Wait... I'll help you..." He moved Lucian's hands and unzipped his pants. Lucian bit his lip. He quickly pulled off his tie. Caleb let Lucian's pants fall to his ankles and stood up straight. He began to unbutton Lucian's shirt. He reached the last button and looked up into his brown eyes that stood out from his flushed face.

Caleb bent down again and hooked his index fingers under Lucian's waistband. He quickly pulled down. He glanced at his hips and blushed. Lucian smiled. Caleb looked away. There was a quiet pause, filled only with slightly heavy breathing. Caleb turned his head to Lucian's hips again. He moved forward. "No, not right now." Lucian said with a slight smile, as he gently pushed Caleb's head away. Lucian shook his pants and boxers off his feet, and pulled off his socks. "After you." Caleb said, and motioned towards the bath. Lucian nodded and climbed in, turning off the tap. Caleb climbed in quickly after. Lucian closed his eyes, leaning against the back of the bath. Caleb smiled at him. He looked so relaxed, his arms resting on the rim of the tub like that. His pale face and chest looked so soft, Caleb could just...

"Say, Cale," Lucian said, opening his eyes and snapping Caleb out of his thoughts. He reached out his hand and ruffled Caleb's hair. "Your hair could do with a bit of a wash. May I?" He continued with a smile. Caleb nodded, and grabbed the shampoo bottle. "On one condition. I get to wash your hair." He reached out and ruffled Lucian's hair. "It could do with a bit of a wash, too." He said, imitating Lucian's voice. Lucian laughed a bit. "All right, then. Come here." He said, and Caleb moved closer and turned his back to Lucian. Lucian wrapped his around Caleb's waist and pulled his even closer, in between his legs. Caleb blushed, "Ah..." Lucian smiled at Caleb's noise. "What is it, Cale?" He asked, even though he knew. "I... I can f-feel your..." Caleb stuttered. "My what?" Lucian asked again, moving his hips forward. "Ahh!" I t-thought you s-said this would be innocent!" Caleb said, a bit panicky. "You're right, I should stop." Lucian said, a bit disappointed, and pushed Caleb away a bit. "I never said you should stop..." Caleb whispered. "Hm?" Lucian asked with a smirk. "Nothing..." Caleb replied, looking slightly disappointed.

He sat there for a minute, ignoring the slight splashing sounds he was hearing. Then suddenly, water fell on his head. After he wiped the water from his face, he exclaimed, "W-what was that for?!" He was quickly pulled backwards, resting his head on Lucian's chest. The feeling of this made it hard for him to be mad at Lucian. "Well," Lucian laughed, "I have to wet your hair if I'm going to wash it." He could feel the stiffness between Lucian's legs against his back. He began to feel very warm. _"It's just because of the water." _He lied to himself. He felt at his own hips and gasped at his own stiffness. He hoped Lucian wouldn't see. "Hey, um, Lucian? D-don't you think you should be washing my hair by now?" Caleb asked. Lucian nodded and took the shampoo bottle from Caleb. He squirted some of the pink, strawberry shampoo on Caleb's hair. He gently rubbed it in. He saw Caleb close his eyes and smile. Then he saw his hips. "Hmm... It must feel nice. I can tell." He smiled. Caleb nodded, then paused, realizing what Lucian meant. He sat up quickly, covering himself. "W-what do you mean?" He asked, embarrassed. "Well, the thing you're failing to hide kind of gives it away." Lucian replied, smirking. Caleb looked away.

Lucian started to laugh. Caleb glanced at him. "What?" He said, with a red, mad-looking face. "It's just that you look really cute and silly with suds in your hair." Lucian said. Caleb smiled. "Shut up, I'm trying to be mad at you." Lucian turned Caleb's head towards him. "It's fine. I've got one, too." He kissed him. "Now let me finish washing your hair." Lucian started to rub Caleb's head again. "You know..." Caleb said, "You could rub a little harder. I-if you want..." Lucian smiled and immediately rubbed harder. "Mmmm..." Caleb moaned. It felt really good. He slid himself upwards. "O-oooh God..." Lucian whimpered, and tightened his grip on Caleb's hair. "Owowowowow!" Caleb yelped, and Lucian slowly loosened his grip. "S-sorry... But please do that again..." He whispered. "What? This?" Caleb asked, and slid upwards again. "Aaaah! Y-yes..." Lucian said, slightly breathless. "Why do you want me to- Ooh, I get it. The little bumps of my spine against your..." Caleb realized. Lucian nodded. Caleb shifted upwards again. "Nnnnnhh..." He loved getting those little sounds out of Lucian.

He quickly took the cup Lucian used before and rinsed his hair. He figured Lucian wanted to focus on other things now. He went back down hurriedly, because he knew Lucian preferred him going upwards. He started going up slowly, feeling Lucian go over each of the bumps of his back. "Nnnnhh... Aaahh... Aah, Cale, I'm going to..." Lucian gasped, in between heavy, quick breaths. Caleb nodded, and went up very quickly. "Nnnnhaaaah!!" Lucian exclaimed, letting go. Caleb felt it and smiled. When all that was left was Lucian's audible breathing, Caleb leant back and rested his head on Lucian's chest again. "For that... You don't have to... Wash my hair..." Lucian said, smiling and regaining his breath. "Alright. But I will next time." Caleb said and closed his eyes. Lucian wrapped his arms around Caleb's waist once more, and buried his face in his hair. He closed his eyes, too.

"... You know, your hair smells really nice... Like strawberries..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I was a bit of a spazz when it came to this story. XD XD It was my first shounen-ai/yaoi, and I even had Robin L. do a cover page for me! I hope it's good, seeing as it -is- my first.

Review?


End file.
